


A Much Needed Break

by Starscream196



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Consensual, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscream196/pseuds/Starscream196
Summary: The stresses of work life can get to one and that is no exception to Commander Gabriel Reyes. Hours upon hours spent training his Blackwatch team to be the very best of their ability, or in Jesse's case... to be adequate at something more than staring at women. One day sure enough, Ana Amari and Gabriel spend a day training their respective squads together. From this session, something sparks between the two agents and soon enough... they find themselves within the showers training for something else entirely.





	A Much Needed Break

**Author's Note:**

> This work was co-written by my partner, WarByNumbers. They are not present on the site, so any comments for them can happily pass toward them.

The midday sun shined its light through the windows of the Overwatch headquarters, the large number of staff hard at work in their various duties. Keeping the world at peace was no easy task it takes a lot of dedication and hard work, but most importantly it required patience to survive against the new recruits. The shaky sound of wheels from an equipment cart roared down the halls, a disgruntled commander at the helm. Upon the cart were various weapons and supplies, mainly to be used for demonstration during his training with the recruits. A small pack of cigarettes hidden within one of the weapon bags in case Gabriel needed a break from the brats. "Good afternoon, Gabriel." a cheery Dr. Ziegler called out as she walked down the hall. Commander Reyes simply nodded, it wasn't common to get a verbal response form him during this time of day. He did not hate being with the recruits, more so he disliked how ill prepared they were. Especially a certain gunslinger. Gabriel pushed the cart through the doors leading into the training facility, a large structure with all the latest toys you could want. Far on one end was Torbjorn working on his many inventions, a place none usually dare venture to unless they want Torb to yell at them. Gabriel caught site of his Blackwatch recruits, a small band of agents all of which needed to be whipped into shape. Except for Genji who was Gabriel's personal favorite as he never caused any trouble. Opposite to them was Captain Amari training her own squad of recruits, the most notable being a spunky young girl zipping around with her fancy tech. "Thank god I don't have to deal with her lot." he thought to himself. Ana caught sight of him and gave him a small smile, Gabriel returning her smile with one of his own. Gabriel came to a halt in front of his recruits who were much to interested in talking amongst themselves than to notice their commander in front of them. "Line up ingrates!" his voice boomed. The recruits bolted out of their seats and quickly took position, Jesse McCree taking his sweet time to get in line. Gabriel groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "That kind of speed won't save your neck out on the field, Jesse." The young cowboy shrugged, "We're not on the field, are we?" Jesse joked. Gabriel glared at the boy, his piercing dark gaze causing the cowboy to shuffle his position awkwardly. "Take a lap and make it quick!" he ordered. Jesse sighed and proceeded to run onto the track within the facility. Gabriel returned his attention to his recruits, "Alright, today you'll be learning a bit of close quarters combat. You can't always rely on your guns to get you out of sticky situations. Allow me to demonstrate your first lesson." he said. Gabriel brought two fingers to his mouth and whistled towards Jesse's direction, motioning for him to come over. "Yes boss?" he asked between heavy breaths. "Point your gun at me." Gabriel instructed. Jesse gave him a confused glance, opening his mouth to speak. "Just do it, Jesse." he ordered. Jesse nodded and took out his trusty revolver, pointing it at his commander. Immediately as the gun was pointed in his direction Gabriel cupped the gun into his hands, bending Jesse's arm enough to not harm him but to release his grip. The gun found its way into Gabriel's hands and he spun around to aim it at Jesse. "You catch all of that?" he asked towards his recruits. A few audible agreements were heard. "Good. Pair up, grab a rifle and do as I have." he said, handing Jesse his gun back. The recruits proceeded to do as instructed, most doing a not so decent job. Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck, "At this rate they'd be lucky enough to board a dropship." he thought to himself. He glanced over at Ana's side of the facility, watching as she moved with finesse to show her recruits how to pin down an enemy. If there was one person that managed to always impress Gabriel, it was her. She held such a drive and passion to the things she did, never faltering at the slightest. The two became close friends rapidly when they first met, various nights spent talking with one another in her office about their daily activities and some jokes about Commander Morrison.

Gabriel snapped out of his trance when he heard a commotion coming from his recruits, much to his amusement he saw Genji having pinned Jesse to the ground. The poor cowboy calling for surrender. "Genji, release the poor kid." Gabriel ordered, as much as he didn't want to. "Let this be a lesson, never try to disarm a ninja." he joked. "Enough disarming practice, I think Genji here provided a great example for what to do next." a few groans were heard from his group, but the agents did as they were told. To Gabriel's surprise, they did a much better job at pinning down someone than disarming them. He took a seat on one of the benches and glanced at his watch.  _"Mind if I take a seat?"_  a familiar soft voice spoke to him. Gabriel glanced upward to meet the caramel hued eyes of Ana. "Not at all." he said with a small smile. Gabriel shuffled to his left, allowing for her to sit next to him.  _"Having any trouble with the recruits?"_  she asked him, noticing Gabriel's distress. "Not today, just feel like I see no improvement." he mentioned.  _"These things take time, Gabriel. You just have to be patient... especially with that cowboy."_  she said. Gabriel chuckled, "Easy for you to say. You don't have to deal with my lot." Ana smirked,  _"Oh, is that a challenge?"_  Gabriel looked over at her, "I'll do all of your paper work if you manage to teach them one thing." Ana stood from her seat, a confident look upon her face.  _"Alright, line up everyone!"_  she ordered Gabriel's agents. They all looked at her in fear and quickly did as they were told. Gabriel's smug look vanished as he realized that his recruits feared her more than him.  _"Reyes, would you be a dear and stand over here."_  she requested. Gabriel nodded and walked over to Ana.  _"One thing to remember is that it won't be so easy to pin down your opponent. They will most surely fight back instead of standing around like some of you. Allow us to demonstrate."_  Ana turned to face Commander Reyes, she took a combat stance as she eyed him closely. Reyes did the same as her, his eyes focused on her form in anticipation for her next move. Ana suddenly began to move swiftly, she swung her fist toward Reyes who barely managed to dodge her swing. She followed up her missed attack by taking a sweep at Gabriel's feet with her leg. Reyes was on the defensive, dodge rolling her sweeping attack and bracing himself for her next attack. Ana was known to be fast and ruthless with her fighting style, luckily for Gabriel he knew her moves very well from watching her fight numerous times. Ana took a few steps forward and swung her arm at Gabriel's head, she expected to strike him down but instead Gabriel grabbed her arm mid-swing and held it firmly. Ana's eyes widened as she saw the smirk on Gabriel's face. He pushed her away from him and took a few swings himself, Ana managing to block each strike from hitting her body.

The two were locked into a brawl with one another, various other recruits joining in to watch. Even Torbjorn was pulled away from his work to watch the battle taking place. A few blows were exchanged, Ana striking Gabriel on his stomach and upper arms. Meanwhile Gabriel managed to keep Ana moving on her feet, sweeping her a few times and causing her to stumble. But neither of the commanders were wanting to give up, they were determined to win the battle one way or another. Both were showing signs of fatigue and it seemed that it would be their own bodies would give out before a winner could be decided. Ana performed a kicking spin move, barely managing to miss Gabriel face. Though this proved to be an advantage for Reyes. He circled her rapidly while she landed from her attack and proceeded to sweep her legs once more. She lost her balance and tumbled to the ground, Gabriel immediately followed up by leaping on top of her and pinning her arms to the side. They stared into one another's eyes, chests heaving from the intensity of their small demonstration. "Gotcha." he whispered to her, a smirk being exchanged between them. They stared intently into one another's eyes, Ana opened her mouth as if she were about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of celebration. A few cheers were heard beside them, reminding them that they were in front of their recruits. Gabriel released Ana from his grip and stood up, extending his hand to her. She took hold and was pulled up by the commander, she readjusted her clothes and turned her attention to the recruits.  _"Never underestimate your enemy, you never know what they are capable of. You're all dismissed."_  she instructed. Gabriel wiped some sweat from his brow as he watched everyone disperse. Ana placed her hand on his shoulder and looked over at him with a smile,  _"Jack needs those files by tomorrow night. I'll drop them off at your room."_  she said in a teasing tone. Gabriel groaned but couldn't help but smile at her, "Fair enough. You did well." he told her. Ana nodded,  _"Not so bad yourself, Reyes."_  she held his gaze for a bit longer before turning around and exiting the facility. Gabriel watched as she walked away, admiring how she swayed her hips hypnotically without even intending it. "Quit ya staring and clean up yer mess!" Torbjorn shouted at the commander lost in a trance. Reyes groaned and looked at all the weapons left on the ground. "Damn kids..." he mumbled.

After an hour of painstakingly taking back all the weapons back to the cache, Gabriel was finally free from his duties for the day. With a satisfied sigh, he locked up the weapons cache and walked down the hall towards his room. A quick shower would be needed after the intensity of his training session. With it being later in the day, almost no one would be found in the shower area just how he preferred it. As he turned the corner towards his room he found Ana walking towards him. "Dropping off some work for me, are you?" he teased. Ana laughed softly and came to a halt.  _"Well aren't you eager. You're going to have to wait till after I shower."_  she said, inadvertently biting her bottom lip as she looked at him.  _"Maybe you should take one too."_  she teased at him. Gabriel chuckled, leaning against the wall as he spoke to her. "Is that an offer, Captain?" he whispered. A faint blushed appeared on the apples of her cheeks, she did not expect to hear such a comment from him. Yet, she felt incredibly comfortable around the commander. She smiled sheepishly,  _"That's up to you."_  she said to him, giving him a wink before she walked off toward the showers. Gabriel was in disbelief, never had he thought the Captain would return his feelings for him. He pondered on her words, remembering the sudden rise in his heartbeat when he found himself so close to her. Gabriel opened the door to his room and hastily gathered his shower supplies, waiting in his room for a few moments to carefully think of his next move. The walk to the showering area felt long to him, his thoughts in a blur. Did he misunderstand her? No, Ana never jokes around like that. Eventually he arrived at the showers, the inside partially filled with a warm mist. Echoing throughout the room was Ana's soft voice as she sung to herself, it had been quite some time since he heard her do that. He listened closely and set his belongings next to hers while she remained unaware the he was even in the room with her. Removing his towel and hanging it on the hook nearby, he sneaked his way into the section Ana was residing in. His eyes widened when he saw her long-wet ebony locks along her back, hands combing through her hair as she applied some shampoo and caramel skin slightly covered in soap.

The feeling of strong arms surrounding her nipped waist brought the Captain from her own thoughts, eyes slowly opening under the hot water that touched her caramel flesh from the shower head above her. "So you came after all.." She whispered, trying to sound sexy, mysterious and not let the Commander know how incredibly nervous she was in this moment. She played coy well though as his lips nestled close to her ear,  _"Well I couldn't say no to such an offer, especially from you."_  This made Ana's eyebrows raise though Gabriel could not see it, leaving her to ponder if that statement held more meaning than he meant it to. Slowly Gabriel's touch left her body as he moved to stand next to her, in silence he followed her in washing his own curled locks on top of his head, making sure to add some lather to his goatee. Her lips pursed as she debated on whether or not to speak her thoughts out loud.  _Had he done this before? 'I couldn't say no to such an offer.' What did that mean? Did he regularly shower with female recruits? Not that there were many, to begin with.._  Her mind raced, going over the friendly faces she saw sadly. Angela Ziegler; the beautiful blonde medic of Overwatch, Hanzo Shimada; the archer that for whatever reason was head over heels for the cowboy, Fareeha Amari.. her own daughter;  **he better not be messing with her kin.**  Turning her gaze to look at the Commander with a curious one that managed to catch his gaze, "What? You look like someone squashed your birthday cake." He chuckled, wiping soap over his arms, that managed to distract her but only for a moment. "...You said you couldn't say no to an offer like this? Do you do this often?" She tilted her head as she crossed her arms casually over her ample bosom. "..What?" "You heard me, Reyes." A moment of silence between them as Gabriel slowly turned to face her, suddenly close. Her eyes moved down his frame, taking in the detail of his sculpted but scar ridden skin. A darker shade than hers, but delightful all the same. Of course, her chocolate hues fell to what he held between his legs. Though not even erect at the moment, he was not a disappointment, to say the least. "Eyes up here, beautiful." He commanded, catching her attention once more as she stared up at his face. He held no emotion while he moved in closer, causing Ana to slowly move backwards with his actions till her back was against the warm shower wall. "..You think I do this a lot?" He asked, placing a strong hand next to her head, his breath warm and close to her face. "I'm not new to the naked flesh, but don't think that I would risk getting caught for just anyone." His Spanish accent so fluent in his words as he leaned into her face. Ana faltered, her heart racing as he held her gaze. Lips parted but she could not come up with a suitable response. "..Oh."  _Smooth, Ana._  He chuckled as he moved his free hand to cup her jawline with a rough grip; yanking her on her tippy toes to kiss those full lips of her. Their mouths met with intensity; something he had been wanting to experience for some time. The water kissed his back as he pressed his form into hers, pinning her against the wall. It was clear Gabriel planned to take this all the way, his hand sliding down her form to cup a full breast in his palm. An audible groan from him as he savored how soft she felt in his grip, his thumb catching her pert nipple. His other hand moved with grace to grab her thigh with a rough touch, pulling it to rest against his hip. Their tongues swirled around each other's, fighting for control but he was clearly in the lead. Never had Ana ever backed down to a male, allowing submission on her part.. until now. She was obviously allowing for Gabriel to lead her into the moment. However, she did not mind as his manhood came to attention between them, resting against her smooth stomach.

The Captain broke the kiss finally, catching her breath with a hand to her chest. "Are you not worried we will get caught?" She whispered, a soft moan leaving her lips as well while she reveled in the feel of his hands exploring her form. He smirked again, amused by her question. "..Let them watch, I'll show them how a real man works. Maybe they could learn something." The forward response from the Commander had her cheeks tinted a darker shade, unable to look at him as he said it. Gabriel took the moment as he saw fit, pressing his mouth to her waiting neck; teeth bit into the flesh to intention to leave a mark. Ana cried out in a pleasurable way, clearing loving his rough he was being with her. He growled like an animal, pushing his shaft into her belly with a slow roll of his hips. She bit her lip, unable to control the need that was brewing in the pit of her belly; a desire to be filled by her Superior. "Got anymore concerns you want to voice or should we get down to business?" He spoke with a deep growl, his hand pressed into her breast with desire while the other let her leg go. Quickly she shook her head, catching his gaze once more before he kissed up her jawline and whispered close to her ear, *"Spread those delicious thighs of yours." She did not hesitate with his command as she parted her thighs, Gabriel taking the chance to move down her body but not before stopping in a half knelt position to press his warm lips to her nipple. With a hard suckle, he took her into his mouth, his hand giving plenty of attention to the opposing fleshy mound. "Mm.. it's such a shame you hide these gorgeous tits under all those clothes.." He replied before switching sides, leaving Ana to moan her response as her toes curled beneath her. Gabriel had only just begun though, letting her know as he finally left her upper torso and kissed a line down her stomach, stopping just above her womanhood. They locked gazed for only a moment as his hands gripped her thighs and held them tightly before lifting her luscious legs up onto his shoulders. Within an instant, his mouth was upon her waiting hardened button; giving it the attention it craved. Tongue flickered over it, lips pulled at it when he wasn't lapping at it. Strong fingers curled up to touch her lower lips, splitting them with ease as not one but two digits slipped into her core with a forceful thrust. The Captain above him responded with whimpers, whines, and moans; calling out for him and he had only just begun. One dainty hand placed on top of his head to grip his locks as the other cupped her own breast; trying to ground her in the moment. With her back against the wall, legs propped upon the broad shoulders of her Commander; it was a sight to see. No one would believe it with their own eyes. Gabriel worked her into a tissy, using his digits to fill her with a ferocious pace, his mouth devouring her clit with ease. Ana was quickly coming undone, her thighs quivering against the sides of his head. This only egged him on in his desire to hear the stern Captain cry his name out as she felt her first of many peaks that night. "Cum for me, girl.." He cooed as he looked up to see her beautiful face contorted in pleasure. In that instance, she let her worries fall away and her inner walls pulsed as her orgasm racked her frame all the way to her toes. Warm juices slid over his digits as they tightened around his thrust. "..Hng... Gabriel.. Gabe...ahhhh." Her voice was a sweet cry to his ears, taking in how great it felt to see his subordinate in such an intimate state. She was beautiful as she winced and tried to catch her heavy breath. Lowering her legs but still holding onto her he met her lips with his; allowing her to lean into his frame til she felt comfortable on her feet. They kissed, reveling in the moment as their digits entwined by their hips.

Her legs were still quivering, a sign she needed a few moments until she was stable enough to stand on her own two feet. Gabriel had left Ana wanting even more, she craved him immensely and after such a display from the commander, she was more than ready to return the favor. Her hands glided along his wet backside, feeling as much of him as he could before resting upon his wet locks. Gabriel pulled away from their kiss to allow air to fill their lungs, but he could not keep away from her. Lips nipped and pecked at her neck, making the Captain begin to coo for him once more. Closing her eyes, she moaned softly against his ear, and pulled him closer against her body. His manhood pressed against her toned stomach and she instinctively bit her lip at the sensation. The lust she held for him intensified, the need for him to fill her growing rapidly. Nails dug into his shoulders causing the Commander to groan in pleasure, he bit down intensely upon her neck and tugged at her skin until another visible mark was left upon her skin.  _"Gabe..."_  she breathed against his ear. Gabriel pulled away from her caramel flesh to lock gazes with her, a quick kiss being shared before the Commander began to whisper against her ear. "Care to show me what you've got." he said in a rather teasing tone. Ana bit on her lower tier and simply nodded her head. The Commander suddenly spun them around, he now pressed against the shower wall. Rough hands moving down from her waist to grasp at her ample rear. Without hesitation, Ana began to leave a trail of kisses along his toned chest. Hands desperately feeling his forearms and making their way downward as she moved along his body. She wanted to make him feel good, just as he did for her.  _"Just relax."_  she whispered, the Commander did as he was told and let out a deep moan laced breath. Eyes closing and relishing in the sensation of her soft lips upon his body. Strong hands combed through her beautiful and wet ebony locks, Gabriel had to resist the urge to take her right then and there. Ana knelt before him, her prize within sight. Eyes went wide as she gazed at his now fully erect manhood, an impressive length to say the least. "Think you can handle it?" Gabriel taunted, a smirk upon his features. Ana looked up and returned that smirk of his with one of her own. She said nothing as her small hand reached out towards it, wrapping a few digits upon his shaft. Slowly she began to pump his manhood, her thumb pressing against his crown every time she would bring her hand up along his cock. Gabriel held her gaze for a moment, moaning softly for her to let her know he was enjoying her actions. Her eyes were gleaming, a small smile upon her face. Never would she have expected to find herself in such a situation with him, his words from earlier continued to echo in her head.  _Don't think that I would risk getting caught for just anyone._  The blush upon her dark skin intensified even more, wondering how long the Commander had been wanting to do something like this with her. After a few more strokes, Ana leaned in closer and placed a gentle kiss upon his crown. But her lips never left, immediately she took his manhood into her mouth. Gabriel let out a sharp groan as he felt her warmth encase his cock a few inches at a time. Her hand moved along with her mouth, detaching a few fingers until only her index and thumb were left wrapped around it. Ana moaned against his flesh, instantly loving his salty taste. Soon she began to move against him, suckling hungrily against his manhood while her tongue glided along the underside. At first she started off slow, wanting to tease Gabriel of what she was capable of. Her free hand held onto his thigh, digits sinking into his skin whenever her mouth would move downward his length. Suddenly, Ana began to move quickly and fiercely. Her head bobbed along his length, eyes shifting from holding his gaze to focusing on what lay before her. Tongue gliding and twisting to feel him as much as possible before coming up and swirling around his crown. Gabriel began to moan loudly, tugging against her hair as his hips began to move on their own against her. "Ana..." he moaned in his rough voice. The captain mused to herself as to how easily she could get the commander moaning her name, her free hand went under to cup what lay beneath. Softly massaging him from below while her mouth worked wonders along his shaft. Up and down she went along his length, his crown hitting the back of her throat a few times. With the combined actions of her movements and his, the sensation was intensified tenfold. Rough moans and groans emanated from the Commander above her. Eyes focusing on him, what a sight it must have been to see the Captain in such a position. Gleaming eyes viewing him from below, however his own actions were proving to quickly overwhelm her. His hips thrusted against her mouth with a fierce need to fill her thoroughly, she enjoyed every moment of it but knew that it would cause him to reach his peak faster than she intended. Gabriel's cock began to twitch and throb powerfully within her mouth and as soon as she felt that her lips clamped down on his cock fiercely and she pulled away from him. Tongue flicking his crown one last time and taste his precum.  _"Don't think I'm about to let you cum so quickly. The fun is only beginning."_  she whispered. Ana began to stand up, intentionally pressing her form against his so that she could slide along his wet body. His cock brushing past her ample breasts and toned stomach. Delicate hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him into another kiss, she simply couldn't get enough of the Commander. Gabriel suddenly lifted her off the ground and pinned her against the other wall across them, her legs wrapped around his waist, knowing fully well what he wanted...  **what she craved**.

They pulled away from their kiss, eyes locking once more. Hands combed through his wet curls, playing with his hair as she waited for the moment she desperately wanted The warm water continued to crash down upon them, the light from the ceiling shining off of them. Gabriel smirked, "How long has it been, Ana?" he asked her, moving in close to suckle her neck.  _"Mmf, too long. Give it to me..."_  she said breathlessly. Now it was her who was trying to resist taking him right there and then. The Commander happily obliged, he lifted her up slightly and positioned his cock against the entrance to her womanhood.  _"Gabe... hnng"_  she moaned against his ear as she felt him parting her walls. Nails dug into his shoulders as she felt the familiar ache of being stretched open by his thick cock. Slowly, Gabriel eased Ana down along his length; moaning along with her as he felt her tightness. He pushed in his length until his crown prodded her womb, a sharp whimper escaping the Captain. They remained connected and motionless for a moment, Gabriel hungrily kissing her neck as Ana held onto him for dear life and basked in the sensation of being filled. Gabriel mustered his strength and began to lift Ana upward, his hips moved as well and pulled away from her. Gently he lowered her back down, hips pushing against her pelvis and pushing his cock deep inside her. The Commander went slow at first, allowing them both to ease into this amazing sensation.  _"Gabe... mmf..."_  she found it difficult to express her requests, but she didn't have to say a word as Gabriel knew what she wanted. His hips suddenly revved up and he began to move her faster along his cock. Soft breasts began to bounce as a result, he leaned in close and took one into his mouth. Sucking with ferocity against her hardened bud, tongue gliding around it. An audible wet smack was heard every time Gabriel pumped inside her, mixing in with the sound of the shower and their moans. It wouldn't be a mystery to anyone what was going on in that shower. The commander tugged at her nipple with his teeth before moving onto her other breast. However, this time he swirled his tongue rapidly, flicking her nipple while sucking against her flesh. His cock grazed her insides thoroughly, the angle at which he held her assisting him in hitting every pleasurable spot. Already she could feel another peak rising and yet it seemed the Commander was nowhere near close to done.  _"Faster... go faster."_  she begged of him. Gabriel pulled away from her breast and forced their lips together, immediately his hips began to ferociously pound her pelvis. The crown of his cock repeatedly hitting her cervix, walls clamping down along his manhood. "Cum for me, scream for me." Gabriel goaded her. Ana's moans began to escalate in volume, wanting nothing more than to please her lover. Her legs clammed up against him, pulling him in even closer. Then, it suddenly hit her. Her thighs quivered, walls pulsing and clamping down on him. She let out a fierce and pleasurable scream as she came to her orgasm. Juices flowing coating his cock and stomach, though the water quickly washed it away. She held onto him tightly, whimpering and moaning. But Gabriel didn't stop, his hips still pounded against her with ferocity. She was overly sensitive but it felt too good for her to tell him to stop. Ana's mind was sent in a swirl as she suddenly began to speak in her native tongue to him, even though he did not know what she said aside from hearing his name... he could safely assume she didn't want him to stop. His digits sunk into her nipped waist, forcing her up and down his length at an intensity he never has done before. "Ana... fuck... ah." Gabriel moaned for her, feeling himself nearing his peak. Ana moved her hips against his length, grounding his cock as he drove inside her. She felt another peak rising within her and it only caused her to move even more hypnotically against him. It did not take long before Ana screamed for him again, her walls pulsing and pulling him deeper as she rode out her third orgasm. Words left her mouth that Gabriel couldn't understand, her head resting against his shoulder as she kissed his flesh. Instinctively, Gabriel slowed down his thrusts... not wanting to reach his peak just yet. He wanted to edge himself as much as possible, something Ana had picked up on.

They remained motionless and connected, breathing heavily for one another. She leaned back to gaze at his eyes, placing a hand against his cheek before giving him a quick kiss. She spoke once more, unaware that she was speaking Arabic to him. Gabriel chuckled, "Ana, I have no clue what you've been saying for these past few minutes. But damn do you sound sexy while doing it." he said. An intense blush appeared on her face as she quickly gathered herself,  _"Oh... I... didn't know."_  she said, a soft giggle escaping her.  _"I was telling you how amazing you were making me feel."_  she admitted, looking away in embarrassment. Gabriel smiled and began to nibble against her ear, "Fun's not over yet." he whispered. Ana turned back to face him,  _"I know... and I'm going to make you feel so good."_  she breathed softly against his ear. Gabriel smirked and slowly pulled out from her womanhood. Her walls clung onto him, wanting to pull him back in. Insatiable moans escaped the Captain, quickly missing having him nestled within her. Even though the showers provided limited space it wasn't about to stop her from pleasing him. She spun around and placed her hands on the wet wall, pushing out her rear so that her back was slightly arched. Her hair was tossed back so that it spread out along her soaked caramel skin. She gave the flesh a soft wiggle, biting her bottom tier as she eyed his cock. 

"I have my own plans for you, Commander.." Ana mused softly in her accent, meaning to tease Reyes as she called him her superior. With her back arched, sticking her firm backside out for him to gaze upon like a wanton whore-- it was by miracle that he was able to hold himself off from taking her at his own pace but he trusted the Captain and held her to her word. Strong hands cupped her soft hips while he steadied himself behind her, calloused digits stroking her smooth flesh with anticipation while Ana wiggled her backside towards her rigid manhood. She was deliberately teasing him, forcing him to wait on her word and as you could expect Gabriel Reyes was not a patient man. "Ana.." He growled, his digits squeezing her hips now with annoyance. "Is it really that difficult to wait, even for a moment?" She asked him, a soft chuckle escaping her parted tiers.  _She was stalling now.._  He sighed internally, bringing his hands up and smacking her rear with great force; a yelp heard ahead of him from the Captain. "Do you even have to ask?" "Alright.. alright.." She purred like a kitten as she partied her caramel thighs and brought her hand up in a  _come hither_  motion and he wasted no time in obliging Ana as he parted her folds, filling her with his thick flesh once more. But this time, she reached a hand back and placed it on hip, guiding him at a slower pace in and out of her tight core. She felt too incredibly warm, too wet and tight to continue at this pace but this is what she wanted and he had to follow her guidelines. He groaned out load, using slow and deep thrusts to push himself inside while she began to meet his movements with a rhythmic flow of her hips. She was controlling the pace at which they worked, only allowing for his shaft to go so deep before pulling away. Ana gave him what he craved but it wasn't enough; a taste wasn't what he wanted. Commander Reyes wasn't just sampling the cake, he wanted to take the whole thing and devour it; consuming all that it was and all that Ana was. "Stay still." She commanded, placing her hands on the wall in front of her. "Ana.." He protested but the look she gave Reyes from over her shoulder was one that she would not waiver on and so he stopped, only allowing for her to make the pace completely now. He was simply holding onto her beautiful body while she thrusted along his length with momentum from the shower wall.

This game she played with the Commander felt like it was taking an eternity. He loved how she felt along his throbbing member, threatening to make him come undone. His digits twitched and pinched at her flesh while he tried to contain himself. He wanted to take her right then and there, pressing her body against the wall as he ravaged her in the way he knew she wanted but still, Ana gave him no reprieve with her teasing pushes against his cock. He growled and she giggled, clearly enjoying how she was frustrating Gabriel more than even Jesse could just by being himself but the sweet sweet noises of pleasure that left her lips made this moment worth it. He could never get enough of hearing his name leave her lips on a breathy whisper while she took him into her womanhood over and over. As time progressed, she slowly upped the pace little by little; gearing up for their grand finale it seemed but somehow he knew Ana would not make it so simple. Her inner walls clenched down on him with every push against his hips, her thighs then began to quiver and her toes curled beneath them as her breathing grew more ragged. Gabriel knew it was his time to take lead as he gripped her hips with force and began to pound away into her without any notice. Ana cried out, fingers trying to grip at the slick wall. He too let out a deep howl, his hips moving incredibly fast into her entrance while he worked them both to their orgasms. He thrust drew them nearer until she could no longer hold on to hers and she let her juices flow over his cock. Her core pulsed and Ana staggered, Gabriel taking the opportunity to press her front to the wall and really give it his all. He gave no reprieve, no chance for Ana to catch her breath as he took her as his own. Her sensitive womanhood was feeling everything ten fold causing Ana to whimper and whine, a sight to see as Gabriel was able to bring the stoic Ana to a begging mess. She was all but asking for his seed at this point, but he knew in time she would. One hand placed to her wide hips and the other curled her ebony locks around his fist and tugged her head back. "Beg for it." He commanded but she said nothing as her eyes glanced at him from the corner of her eye. A loud  **smack**  was heard as his hand on her hip left and touched base with her plump rear again. Ana cried out and winced from the stinging sensation it left but she still did not speak for him in the way he wanted.

The hand in her hair moved now to slip around her beautiful throat, pinning her body with her strength against his own form and the wall; his grip on her neck tightened with a squeeze. "Beg." He commanded once more, his lips nestled near her ear. Hot breath splashed against the flesh. Her voice faltered and what came out was exactly what he wanted to hear, ''..p-please." She whined but not loud enough. "Again." He growled as he buried himself to the core of her womb; crown kissing her cervix now. "..Please..!" She yelled just before his grip tightened once more over her throat, his pounding becoming furious as he neared his peak too. He grunted, groaned, and growled like an animal while he threatened to tare her into two. Ana could feel his length pulse in her, Gabriel finishing with a throaty groan and he twitched forcing her face against the wall now too while he emptied his seed into her. In this moment her lips parted but no sound left them as he cut off her breathing for a brief moment in the midst of his orgasm. Slowly he let go of her pretty throat and left his hand near her shoulder while they stood there for longer than either could recall. The water behind them had grown cold, signaling their shower was over long ago. "Oh Gabe..." She finally spoke, her muscles on fire, an ache within her core. "Carina.." Was all he whispered as he slipped his arms around her waist and held her there against the wall, lips brushing her temple with a tenderness he had never shown. Ana was surprised, but a smile slipped upon her lips as she relaxed into his touch. Now came the awkward part of coitus, pulling away and trying to go your separate routes... however when your partner was a Commander at your base, your superior; that wasn't so easy. "We will have to do this again.." He cooed as Ana slipped from his grasp and turned to face him; his hanging erection between his legs was quite a distraction for her but she only smirked and gave a small shrug. "...What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, raising a thick brow. He was not used to being turned down it seemed, unable to grasp that maybe it was a one-time thing. "It is what it is." She replied, being coy. Gabriel hated when people were coy, he liked straight to the point behaviour. Slowly Ana dipped under his arm, making a beeline to another shower head so she could clean her womanhood of their coupling. Gabriel watched, expecting her to come back to him, say anything at all but when she had finished she walked right past him and grabbed her towel; beginning to dry off. "...Ana? ...What the fuck?" Gabriel demanded, marching over to her in his full nudeness. The Captain tilted her head to the side, "What?" "What's up with you all of a sudden?" "Nothing, Gabriel. I am merely getting dressed so I can have a rest in my room.." "..Well did you like it?" "Like what?" "The fucking, stop playing coy." "Oh.. yes, it was nice." She responded with a small smile. "Nice? NICE? You certainly weren't saying "This is nice" while I was inside of you." Her brows raised with her smirk as she zipped up her body suit. "You are looking too much into this, Commander.. I'll catch you later." With a wink she walked away and left the naked Gabriel Reyes standing there in disbelief.  _Had he gotten used for sex? Wasn't that his job?_  Gabriel was many things, stubborn being a top-tier trait and he wasn't going to just let this slide.

The water from the shower continued to crash down onto him as he stood there, lost in thought of what just happened. Gabriel felt a mixture of emotions welling up inside him; anger, worry, and a sense of being used. Had Ana manage to use the Commander for a one-night fling? The Captain appeared to leave in a hurry and it only confused Reyes even more. He growled in frustration, proceeding to clean wash himself off as quickly as he could. No one has ever blown him off before and it bothered him to no end. Surely, he wasn't going to let this go unresolved, but why would Ana be so coy with him? These thoughts repeated themselves in his head, unable to piece together the mystery. After hastily cleaning himself, Gabriel dried off and dressed into his uniform before rushing out the washroom. Ana was nowhere to be seen, only further annoying the Commander. "Damn she moves fast." he mumbled to himself. A heavy sigh left his tiers, hand combing through his poorly dried locks. Remembering that the Captain had mentioned resting in her room, he took off down the hall in the direction of the dormitories. He wanted to sprint his way there, but that might bring more attention to himself than he would want.  _It was nice._  those words stung his mind, "Nice... how could she say nice?" he growled and grew more upset as those words continued to play a loop. The fact that she had left in such a hurry and with little acknowledgement didn't sit well with him. Had she come to regret her decision, did he do something wrong? Gabriel kept his pace, it was clear upon his visage that he was in one of his moods. But he didn't really care who would take notice, if anything it was more common to see him in such a state. As he turned the corner, he suddenly ran into a fair blonde doctor. Angela yelped as she was tossed to the ground, various files and folders falling around her. She rubbed her head and looked at the mess around her, "Nicht noch einmal." she sighed. Gabriel was suddenly brought back to reality as he realized the doctor on the ground before him. "Angela, are you alright?" he said, extending a hand to her. "My apologies Gabriel, I vasn't looking vhere I vas going." she said, readjusting her lab coat. Angela looked up and met his piercing gaze, she shyly took a step back from him. It was safe to say she was rather intimidated by him. "Zhou look... distressed Commander. Have zhou been taking zhour medication?" she asked of him. Gabriel groaned as knelt and began to gather her paperwork. "I'm perfectly fine Doc." he said, his hands rapidly gathering her files into a messy pile. "If zhou are feeling unwell, I can clear my schedule to check on zhour status." she insisted. Gabriel stood up and handed her back her work, "I told you, I'm fine." he repeated, his voice carrying a tone of annoyance. Angela nodded quickly, looking down at the ground before walking past him. Gabriel groaned, "Angela." he called out to her. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at him, "I appreciate the gesture." he told her. A small smile appeared on her face, it was rare to receive the Blackwatch Commander's appreciation. "Have you seen Ana, by any chance?" he asked her. Angela nodded once more and pointed in the direction he was headed. "I believe she vas headed to her room." she confirmed for him. Gabriel nodded and continued his venture down the hall. His little encounter with the doctor having calmed down the anger he was feeling before. But his mind remained in a swirl, what would he say to Ana? Would he just barge into her room and demand an explanation? Never has the Commander felt so perplexed about something, to top it all off it was about a woman as well.

Eventually Gabriel arrived at her room, he could hear the faint sound of music emanating from behind it. Raising his arm, he knocked on the door loudly.  _Just a sec!_  he heard Ana yell from her room. After a minute of waiting she opened to door to meet the gaze of the man she had a lay with. It was obvious she was surprised to see him at her door,  _Gabe... finish that paperwork I left for you?_  she asked of him, still remaining coy with him. Gabriel groaned, "Mind if I come in?" he asked, not wanting to have this conversation in the hall with her. Ana obliged and allowed him to enter,  _I'm going to guess you didn't finish it?_  she said teasingly, closing the door behind him. "What the hell was that?" Gabriel asked her.  _What was what?_  she asked, crossing her arms as she stood before him. "Ana stop playing games with me. You know very well what I mean." he demanded. Ana sighed,  _Are you still on that. Gabriel, I already told you it was nice._  she said. "But is that it? Just nice? You didn't feel anything?" he asked.  _If I didn't feel anything I would be a bit concerned._  she said, holding back a laugh. This was not something the Commander was used to, Ana had left him with a need... but he quite couldn't tell what that need was. "So, what we did in there... are we just not going to talk about it anymore?" he asked her. Ana sighed and took a few steps closer to the Commander. "Hell Ana, if you didn't like it at least-." Ana held up her hand toward him, a gesture Gabriel knows far to well after being in countless meetings with her. Ge groaned and rolled his eyes,  _Gabe, sometimes you need a moment to let loose and unwind. I'd figured you'd be the one to know about that._  she told him. Finally, she was getting somewhere... but they weren't the words he wanted to hear. He remained speechless, gazing into her beautiful hazel eyes.  _What?_  she asked, her cheeks turning dark as his gaze lingered. "It's just..." he pondered on his next words, a simple one-night fling was what he was intending originally, then he felt something more after his time with Ana. Gabriel has never been on the receiving end of those words. A single digit soon found itself silencing his lips. Ana eyed him closely, a small smile on her face.  _Just because we don't talk about it, doesn't mean it happened._  she said calmly, giving him a wink. A smirk appeared on his face, "It was fun and if you ever want to do it again... You know where to find me." he said softly. "I'll go and get on that paper work." he said. He began to make his way past her, before she grabbed him by the arm.  _Oh and by the way... it was fucking amazing._  she purred against his ear.  _That work better for you than a simple 'nice'?_ she asked him. Gabriel smirked at her, "What was fucking amazing?" he mocked her. Ana let out a soft laugh and let him go, watching as he left her room. She bit her bottom lip, wondering if perhaps she made the right choice. While their encounter in the shower was one she will remember fondly, it was best for them to leave it as that. Gabriel eventually finished the paperwork she gave him, Ana made sure to thank him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Both the Commander and the Captain tried their hardest to keep what happened in the shower under wraps, but one would always catch the other staring. For a while it seemed things were back to normal, Ana and Gabriel still held their wages. They'd still spend some nights talking to one another in either office. Some extra flirting had sneaked its way into their conversations, reminding them both that a lust was held between the two. Gabriel kept to his own, he knows that Ana is one hard woman to get. Even with them both not mentioning what had happened, that surely didn't mean he would stop trying to get her to sneak away with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the absence as well, life got in the way. But I am back to deliver another story for you all. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment saying what you liked and such. Hope to bring you another story soon!


End file.
